


at least i dont destroy feelings

by thiccheart



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Superheroes, Villains, chan is a meanie at first, chans a hero and minho is a villain, chans suit is red, cred to the prompt @senpiecakes, crossposted on watt, its wac, lowercase intended, minhos suit is light purple, not beta read we die like men, pure fluff, this is based off a tumblr prompt, this is soft, uwu, whaat is this omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccheart/pseuds/thiccheart
Summary: " well i destroy property not feelings, hmph "crossposted on watt





	at least i dont destroy feelings

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short blurb i made while i was bored  
i was gonna play minecraft but this is better (kinda)
> 
> !!!! this is a work of pure fiction and i am not saying by any means that this is nonfiction and this is how the characters are in real life !!!!!

minho looked up, lips bruised and a bloody cut on his cheek. chan staring down above him intimidatingly.

"miss me?" minho snapped.

"no." chan laughed. the elder watched his rival's face sadden, a pout forming on his lips. tears dipping behind his glossy eyes. "you are just a weak coward. who breaks and steals peoples properties because you can work hard for your own stuff. right?" chan looked at the younger. watching him struggle to try and escape from chan's grasp. minho kneed chan's stomach, causing him to double over and cough.

"well at least i destroy property, not feelings. hmph." minho shoved the hero, walking to the other side of the rooftop and sitting down. curling up into a little ball like a child. tears dripping down his cheeks.

"well, now i know your weakness." chan sighed after his coughing fit, looking at the now shaking, supposed villain. shaking like a leaf. "not so intimidating huh?" the hero stood up and ambled across the roof of the building. sitting in front of the tiny boy. how were so many people terrified of him? minho turned his gaze up, whimpering and ducking his head back down.

"shut up." minho mumbled, his feet crossing over one another. chan unclipped his cape, wrapping it around the light purple suit minho was dressed in. the bright red not matching but that didn't matter. chan's little heart couldn't handle the shaking boy.

"i didn't say anything." chan sighed, running a hand through his dried out hair before removing his mask. tossing it onto the concrete. chan, and his sweet heart. took part of his cape that wrapped around minho, dabbing the blood away from his forehead, cringing slightly.

"you better not tell anyone about this!" minho yelled, moving to sit upon his knees. the cape falling to the rooftop. "i will be ruined!"

"i won't, even though your reputation never existed in the first place." chan laughed, stopping the laughter once he saw the youngers serious gaze.

"why did you take off your mask? i could expose you." minho poked the elder's chest.

"just felt like it doesn't your nose hurt after a while? the bridge of mine is so tight." chan rubbed his nose, minho noticing the tight red marks on the side of his nose. minho wiped his eyes one more time, sighing and removing his as well. matching red marks.

"i guess i never noticed how tight they were." minho tossed the light purple mask near chan's red one. "fuck. minho was possibly the prettiest person on earth. wait don't i need to hate him?" chan thought, gazing at the younger. minho had big round eyes and a mole near the tip of his nose. god, cutie. chan began to feel bad, especially as he noticed the stained red tear tracks on his swollen cheeks. "'m sorry i hurt your feelings. i guess it was a dick move." chan sighed, biting his heart-shaped lips.

"it's fine. i just get sensitive."

"really? i thought you guys were all mr. tough guy." chan leaned on his palm, waiting for minho's answer.

"a lot of them are, i am trying to be like that but i'm too much of a softie for that." minho rubbed his sleepy eyes. chan taking notice of the late hour, the bright lights of seoul's nightlife illuminating the city. "i guess i need to head back unless you have to capture me or something." minho joked, pulling his mask back on his face. "but you will have to catch me first." minho shot up, clipping chan's cape to his suit, running off the edge of the building to the nearby rooftop. damn. chan shouldn't being falling in love. but boo boo the fool. he was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
